Mad Scientist
About The Mad Scientist 'or '"Doc" is a Rare Character that could be temporarily recruited during a random Event while driving. As of the August DUODENUM update, she is now a permanently recruitable character. Doc can be found at a rare Trader Camp called the Hidden Laboratory. There she will offer to sell the party a Teleporter for 5 Food, or a Mazer Pistol for 12. She will join the party if paid 20 Food. If talked to with less than 5 Food, she will give the party a used teleporter with two charges remaining. Her Shooting, Mechanical, and Wits are revealed upon recruitment. She will join with a unique weapon called the Solar Mazer that replenishes charges between missions, along with a Doodad which does the same. Encounter Text The Science of Shopping All trading you do here will go towards the advancement of science! Not enough food The scientist takes pity on your lack of food. She gives you a free teleporter, slightly used. 2 shots remaining! Buy Teleporter (5 food) The group buys a SCIENCY DOODAD! This can teleport you short distances. It has 5 shots. Don't lose count, I forgot to build a useful display for it. The display on it now doesn't mean anything, it just blinks at random. Buy Mazer Pistol (12 food) The group buys a MAZER PISTOL! Someone with better aim than me could really use this efficently. The piercing potential is immense due to the power of Mazer Energy! Recruit (20 food) Sure, I can join you. I'm getting bored here, I need to do some research out in the field. Finish buying anything you want before you recruit me! It's not that I don't trust you, but after I join I'm locking all my weapons to my fingerprint ID. Just in case I die mysteriously. Upon joining I'm ready to zap things! I brought my solar recharger. Doc joins the team! Onward to Canada! Quotes *''To-do: Make some sort of chair that automatically throws itself.'' *''To-do: Make invincible anti-zombie car that also finds any surviving hunks.'' *''Well, technically I'm not a real scientist but on the other hand shut up.'' *''I don't mind this apocalypse that much. Less fools to destroy I guess.'' *''Those so-called colleagues of mine! Fools! I'll show them all!'' *''Sometimes I worry about the health effects of teleportation but, 'whatever'.'' *''None of this would have happened if Obama let me build my death rays in peace.'' *''It's hard to get parts nowadays unless it's zombie parts.'' *''Hey, don't blame me for all this zombie crap. Wasn't me!'' *''I'm wondering if I should have left my lab...'' *''If we don't make it, I hope I can at least get some furniture for my lab.'' *''If I make it all the way to Canada, I'm starting another lab there.'' *''Maybe I should have taken the robots with me...'' *''None of these zombies appreciate my GENIUS.'' *''To-do: Chainsaw that kills zombies by itself? Writing this down.'' *''In hindsight I probably should have just made a teleporter to Canada.'' *''These zombies are a bunch of nerds.'' *''Death rays are pretty cool.'' *''My doctoral thesis was on Death Rays.'' *''I should repeat that I'm not a medical doctor. Don't bust an appendix.'' Epilogue "Knowledge triumphs again! I rule." Doc set up a very nice secret lab in Canada, then made an army of mutant beavers. Special Abilities Doc's Sciency Doodad holds 5 charges like usual and her Solar Mazer Pistol carries 50. She fully recharges both between missions. Trivia * Initially Mad Scientist was a temporary character who materialized out of nowhere, seemingly having teleported there accidentally. She asks the party for a ride to her laboratory, or 20 shotgun shells for her "Science Shotgun". Doing either of these would reward the player with Smoke bombs. * If you buy the Sciency Doodad and the Mazer Pistol before recruiting her, she will skip her warning and join your team immediately. Category:Characters Category:Rare Characters